dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Grand Minister
Power Ok, I expected for like the maxiumum power and the only insane power to be the omni-king, and then it turns out that another hugely powerful being of Whis' race comes into the series, and I'm just, wow. I don't believe that Goku will ever become as powerufl as even Whis, and that's sad. Although I wonder how he/she is so powerful. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 02:42, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Only way to find out is to keep watching Super and see how it ends. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: I wonder what is Great Priest's position in the Top 5 ranking. Xeogran (talk) 13:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm kinda confused, in the most recent episode 96, he protected himself from the sparring match between Iwne, Arack and Liquiir. He's an angel, and those were said to be stronger than Gods of Destruction, Whis even stated that Great Priest is stronger than him which makes sense since he's his father. Perhaps he simply didn't wanted to have dust on his clothes? you know, to keep a good image because he's the voice of Zen-Oh. Skar800 (Talk) 00:07, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Grand Priest or Great Priest? The article calls him Grand Priest, but it's title is Great Priest. Which one is it? Xeogran (talk) 13:39, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Race: Isn't he also a angel like whis and vados? Nikon23 03:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Father? Wait, who put that the Grand Priest was the father of Vados and Whis? Is there any proof of this? Was this revealed by Toriyama? I never saw this revalation in any of the episodes, so when was this revealed? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 05:11, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Did you saw the new episode? 05:12, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Yea I did just now. Sorry about that. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Are we sure Whis didn't call him "Father" simply because he's the Grand Priest? ~~ IST O L E T H E π 06:50, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :No, he is his father. Priests are not referred to as "father" in Japanese culture. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:28, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Source? ~~ IST O L E T H E π 07:45, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Father is called as otousan (お父さん) in Japanese, whereas priest is called daishikyo (大司教). Japan is not a christian majority country and the Gods in Dragon Ball are definitely not based on chrisitian theology Joseph619 (talk) 08:36, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Grand Versus Great I think both are technically accurate translations, but we should try and have a little consistency... Daikaioshin is called Grand in the dub....so we should stick with Grand Priest until the dub gets there and (if) changes it.--RexGodwin (talk) 21:25, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Instinct Should it be added to his list of techniques and abilities? He obviously can use it Name Change Why is it changed to Grand Minister? ConTraZ VII (talk) 03:14, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :That's his name in the Funimation dub. DragonEmeperor (talk) 05:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so dub is used more primarily than sub. OK ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:41, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Yes, the official English dub is preferred on an English wiki, even if the name is atrocious... Orion (T-B- ) 23:47, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Moveset Yo Sosuagwu17, the usage of the moves are listed on their main pages. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:04, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :More so the reason to also list them in the abilities section because you’re just redefining what the abilities are when already previously explained. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 01:10, March 16, 2019 (UTC)). ::I kept the one for Magic Materialization, but simplified it. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:16, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :Well the subject has to be about the Grand Minister not users when explaining the techniques in the abilities section of this page and not all of the Grand Minister’s usage of some of the techniques are explained in the main articles. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 01:28, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) ::The techniques have the overviews from their main pages. If a character uses a slight variation of it, that's listed in like Piccolo learning how to sense divine ki. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:47, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :I’m not talking about overviews. I’m talking about when they are being used by a character when explaining the usage in the abilities section. The rules even say that if we don’t come to an agreement that the edit should be left to the way it was prior to the disputed edit. So if we can’t come to a consensus then we might as well just leave it to the way it was before you changed it. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 01:53, March 16, 2019 (UTC)). ::I left it after the last time I contacted you through the page. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:58, March 16, 2019 (UTC) I mean how that section was before you edited that section and I made some changes to it. And you saw the recent changes to it and made a dispute over it which got us in a dispute and brought us here to the articles talk page. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 02:13, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) :I don’t think we’re getting anywhere with this so I’m changing it on how it previously was before the edit revision and conflict came about until a consensus can be reached. It is considered edit warring if changing or undoing an edit on the same section more than 3 times within a day. So I’m leaving it on how it originally was before we can come to an agreement on which edit can stay or leave. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 02:19, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) Goku Trained by the Grand Minister There has been dispute on whether or not Goku has been trained by the Grand Minister. I feel that he has on the grounds that suddenly in "Super Dragon Ball Heroes" has gained full control over Ultra Instinct -Sign-. --Steveo920 (talk) 22:20, April 5, 2019 (UTC)